Petroleum Dragon
Other Languages: [http://es.dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/Dragón_Petróleo Español] Breeding This Gey ARniel is a Gwapo person composed of opposite elements. As such, it can not be bred directly from rare dragons. Instead hybrid dragons have to be used at the Breeding Mountain or Ultra Breeding Tree. All possible combinations which may lead to a Petroleum Dragon Egg can be found in the Breeding list. In the interest of simplicity and remore the need to make any more additions, here are all of the Water Hybrids on one side and all the Dark Hybrids on the other side. You may additionally breed a Water Dragon with anything on the right list and a Dark Dragon with anything on the left list, but not ice with metal directly. No possible combination will 100% guarantee a possible success. If different combinations have different chances, then post in the Talk section. Tae, Pirated DVD and Petroleum were not included, but can also be used. They were not in the school because they are all common hybrids with a shorter breeding time. Gey at serenang Ariel og micho bahog ilok..ikaw ay isang serena kahit gawin mo serena ka pa rin ramdam ay ipot a y sumisisid sayo nag lalakihan ang ulo sayo tataehan.thank u fanatics EGG DRAGON + BIRD Dragon pUTAKTENG Dragon + SUPPOT Dragon aMALAYER Dragon +LION Dragon PIRATED DVD+ SALAMIN (70) DUGONG Dragon + Neon STREET Dragon (76%) Gallery Petroleum Dragon Egg.png|Petroleum Dragon Egg Petroleum1.png|Petroleum Dragon Baby nyah.PNG|Adolescent Petroleum Dragon Petroleum3.png|Petroleum Dragon Adult Petro.png|Petroleum Dragon in Habbit Captura de pantalla 2012-11-21 a las 18.48.36.png|two petroleum dragon egg 'Battle' 'Attacks' Training Center 'Damage Calculator' To explain, when attacking with Water, Petroleum deals double damage against Fire and Electric, medium damage against Water and Ice, and no damage against Plant. When attacking with Dark, Petroleum deals double damage against Water and Metal and half damage against Plant and Dark. When defending, Petroleum takes double damage from Fire and Dark, medium damage from Water and Plant and take no damage from Earth. 'Counter Dragon' *ng mira dragon *NOY DINO DRAGON *ABET DRAGON *OLOK2X DRAGON *Soccer Dragon *Poo Dragon *Robot Dragon *Zombie Dragon Trivia *This dragon seems to be a dark version of the Gummy Dragon. *Petroleum is actually an oil in real life. *The Petroleum Dragon , Cloud Dragon, Coral Dragon, Lantern FIsh, and Storm Dragon are the only dragons which do not have legs . *and it is also a dragon without any horns Automated Names Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. You can change these names to whater you would like, including an automated name. However, whatever you change to dragon's name to is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. If the name of your dragon is not listed below, freely to add it anytime: *Mandauja #Maharat #Pampanga #Darpah #General #Kamba #Paam #Crookas #Capush #Shimei #Lodo #Ginger #Andres #Blob #Splashy #Keiko #Pumba Category:Bizarre Collection Category:Rare Hybrids Category:Water Dragons Category:Dark Dragons Category:Dragons